8675309
by exangel42
Summary: Sam has another vision this time of his own death far in the future. REPOST: WROTE THIS STORY OVER A YEAR AGO. 2nd in series


**There are supposed to be 2 other stories in this series but so far I haven't found them Once I do I will repost them. Basicly they finish out the plot line that I started with the OFC in the story who was written because at the time I really wanted Eliza Dushku to guest star on the show and the OFC was written for her.**

Story Teaser  
Sturbridge, Massachusetts

It was the next morning the hotel room in Sturbridge, Sam sits on his bed. He has the notes about the case with Amber out again. He is just sitting there, pouring over them trying to make sense of it all. With everything they had just been through and with what had happened with Amber before that he looked like he was in another world.

Dean woke up to see his brother there. Dean was still coping with a lot. With what Ruby had revealed to him. He wasn't sure if he should just write it off. He knew demons lie, but sometimes they don't need to. Sometimes the truth is worse. What if it was true, he would end up a demon. He was ready to give up his life, his soul, but how could he let himself become a demon? Become a killer later, some sick freak demon that wants to hurt people. Could he truly give that much?

He looked at Sammy. He couldn't let Sam find out. Not this. No way. It would be too much. After everything that had happened Dean knew there was one thing Ruby was right about; Sam had to get ready to fight this war alone. Even Sam had said it. Dean knew they were right, even if he just wanted his little brother back the way he had been before any of this. Before the deal. Just to have him be a pain in the ass. Have him complain about Dean's methods, instead of trying to turn into him.

"I'm going to grab a shower." Dean announced and headed for the bathroom. Maybe if the water was hot enough he could burn some of the thoughts from his mind if only for a few moments.

Sammy stood up, and started for the door, "I'll go get some breakfast and coffee." Neither brother wanted to talk about the events of the past few weeks. Suddenly Sammy is doubled over trying to hold himself up on the corner of the bed. He is clutching his head in pain, blood drips to the floor from his nose. "Argh....." Sam lets out a cry of pain.

"SAM!' Dean yells and rushes to his brother's side. He quickly grabs his little brother and tries to hold him up. Sam is unresponsive. He just holds his head, agonizing pain on his face. Sam lets go of the bed, holding his head now with both hands. He starts to fall forward. Dean struggles to hold his brother up. "SAMMY!" Dean's voice filled with fear. "SAM!" He yells to his brother to respond. Trying to figure out what was going on.

Dean can't hold his brother up. Sam begins to shake uncontrollably. Dean lays him on the floor and tries to hold him still. "SAMMY SNAP OUT OF IT!" Dean begs his voice terrified. "SAMMY Don't do this to me! Come on Sammy, please!" Tears begin to fill the older brother's eyes.

Act One  
City Streets

Cracked uneven pavement, once city streets, now lay covered in dirt and age; split and jagged parts up heaved making travel nearly impossible. Lines of burnt out cars and trucks all that remain to hint at it's once use. They run parallel to rows of empty, battered, derelict buildings. The scared landscape all that remains of a once quiet and peaceful town. What few features that can still be made out through the damage and scorch marks suggest the architecture of a typical mid-western town. Now it is the remains of a battle field. The hollowed out shells of wood and stone no longer serve as homes or businesses. They stand caving in and unused against the elements.

On the scorched ground of what had once been a well maintained lawn, surrounding what on lookers may recognize as having been the town square four figures are locked in combat. A man and woman tattered, dirty, and ragged in appearance fight side-by-side against two male foes.

The woman dressed in a pair of ripped dirt caked denim jeans and a equally torn and dirty t-shirt, quickly ducks to avoid an on coming attack. As she returns to her stance she punches at her assailant missing him as he dodges the blow. Her long wavy brown hair slightly unkempt flows through the air as she spins around, her foot connecting with the jaw of the man with a loud cracking noise.

His head spinning to the side he stumbles backward from the blow. Running into the remains of a stone marker and sign of the building. He topples over it and lands on the ground behind it with a thud. The Weathered and broken sign reads, '--hnson, County / Court House / Franklin, Indi---'. The letters are worn and some are missing making it difficult to read.

Watching her opponent fall to the hard earth, she quickly turns to aid her companion. He is struggling with his foe. The two locked in a wrestling hold. She grapples the man from behind grabbing him around the chest and pulling him away. Her allies gaze meets hers momentarily. He is Sam Winchester. His appearance aged and worn. His features harder and more rugged. His once full hair now cut short, buzzed nearly to the scalp. His facial hair unshaven shows thick stubble on him cheeks and chin. A long nasty scar runs across his face coming down over his left eye. His eyes cold and distant, a sense of exhaustion hidden there behind the stare.

He punches the assailant in the face, connecting with his chin. Then he brings his knee up to slam him in the gut. Looking past his opponent and ally he yells, "Behind you!." The other attacker has regained his footing, managing to get up from his landing on the burnt grass. He is running at the woman attempting to grab her from behind. Thanks to the warning from her counter-part she quickly raises her fist in a fluid motion beside her face, in a way that you'd expect to see in a Batman movie. The back of her fist making contact with his face, blood spurts from the now broken nose of the enemy.

Sam continues to punch the other man, the series of attacks sending him staggering back a bit. As the man struggles to regain his balance and footing, Sam pulls the colt in one swift smooth motion from behind his back. A shot rings out as a bullet passes through the center of the mans forehead. There is a series of flashes as the man and the demon within him fall to the ground, dead.

Sam turns his attention to his comrade in arms and her battle. She pushes the man backward into the nearby remains of a now dead tree. The man raises an arm in self-defense. With out touching her the woman is sent flying through the air to land on the unforgiving concrete of the building's steps. He watches with a sadistic grin, as she hits her head hard on the uneven surface. Then another shot. This time the metal slug passing through the chest of her attacker. The demon falls backward into the tree as it flashes and ceases to be.

Sam begins to move swiftly to his fallen companion, as he does he can see her begin to stir. She starts to sit up. Relief spreads across his face. Then the loud popping sound of a gun shot rings out behind him. Sam falls forward to his knees just feet from his fellow hunter. She watches in horror as blood begins to seep through the dust covered fabric of his shirt. "SAM!" she cries out, as he tosses the colt through the air. She catches the warm steel of the gun, mostly out of reflex.

The assassin in sight, she fires. Another flash. Another demon dead. She scrambles to her feet trying to reach Sam as he falls to the ground. She rolls him over holding him tightly in her arms. "Sammy... No...." her voice filled with fear. She tries to check the wound. There is so much blood it covers her hand. She quickly attempts to push his shirt into help stop the bleeding. "Don't you die on me," she pleads as tears well up in her eyes.

"Jen..." he coughs, "I'm...." his voice cut short by more coughing; blood spitting out of his mouth. He struggles to breathe.

"Shh... Don't talk. It'll be ok. The others will be here soon," she reminds him trying to sound soothing though panic can't help but fill her voice. The tears fall freely from her hazel eyes, streaming down her face, mixing with dust and dirt creating streaks. "We'll get you patched up," she insists pulling him closer. "Just hold on, ok?"

He coughs again, more blood. She is still trying to hold his shirt on the wound. Though the effort is in vain; the bullet had passed clean through his chest. Both sides of the wound bleeding out forming a pool around the defeated couple. "It's too late," he whispers barley able to speak. He reaches up and gently touches her face wiping away a few of her tears, "I'm so sorry...." he trails off as his eyes close and his hand falls to his side. A tear slides from the corner of his eye.

"NO! Sam Winchester, you are NOT leaving me. Hold on you hear me!" she urges him. She grabs his shoulders and shakes him as is trying to rouse hims from sleeping. Wishing he would just open his eyes. "I won't loose you too!" she yells as her tears fall landing on his face and slowly rolling down his cheek. He has stopped breathing, in agony and defeat she whispers, "Sammy, no."

Then a final shot. The speeding bullet penetrating the woman's skull before she even had time to acknowledge the source of the noise. She falls forward her body lay limp across her fellow fallen hunter.

Sturnbridge, Massachusetts

It has been nearly 20 minutes. Dean Winchester holds his younger brother in his arms. Sam's breathing labored, he is still unresponsive. Tears well up in the older man's eyes, "Come on Sammy," he pleads.

He is not sure what to do to help his brother. The room around them looks like it has been torn apart. Mattresses lay askew only partially remaining on the bed frames that held them. Blankets are thrown haphazardly across them. Cabinets wides open. Drawers pulled from their dressers and tables lay upturned on the floor. Clothes, papers and other various effects are scattered every where. Dean had torn the room apart unsure if what was happening could be linked to the witches they had faced the night before. What if they had missed a member of the coven? What if there was another hex bag? But he had found nothing. Now he felt powerless. There was nothing he could do but hold his brother and hope.

Suddenly Sam's eyes flew opened. He begins to cough, a mixture of blood and spit coming up as he rolls over on his side sputtering and spitting the thick substance on the floor and nearby bed.

"Sam..." Dean's voice a mix of fear and relief. He watches his younger brother concern drawn on his face. The tries to help his roll over, in an attempt to make sure he doesn't choke on the upcoming fluids.

Sam slowly stops coughing and attempts to regain some semblance of composure. He is disorientate. He tries to remember where he is. His mind still racked by the pain and memories of what he had just experienced. "Dean..." he trailed off, pausing a moment as the strength to talk slowly returned. His gaze coming up to meet his brother's. He could see the worry and desperation on Dean's face.

"God Sammy," Dean pulled his brother close, holding him in a hug. "What happened?" Dean chocked out, almost afraid to ask.

His grip on his brother lessened as he noticed Sam was trying to get up. The older, and shorter brother slid an arm under his baby brother's and grabbing his other arm he helped to hoist him up and get him to a nearby chair.

"It was a vision Dean," Sam slowly began to explain. He raised a hand to his face and pressed his palm into his eye, the pain still lingering. He shook his head as if trying to dislodge the images, or perhaps to push away the intense migraine. The younger Winchester looked into his sibling's eyes, "I saw myself die."

Some time had past and the two brothers were now sitting in the '67 Impala. It's mass of steel speeding down the highway. The pavement of the street still wet from the mixture of snow and salt. The February sun slowly melting away the remains of snow and ice. Anxious and nervously tapping the steering wheel Dean sits in the driver's seat of his baby. Beside him Sam sits laptop open with a photo of a court house on the screen.

"And you're sure it was in the future?" Dean questioned his little brother. Sam had just finished explaining the vivid vision he had experienced to Dean. And the older sibling was still coming to terms with it. He had a worried anticipation on his face.

"Yeah. It look like I was older, I told you that already Dean." Sam looked at his brother he didn't mean to snap at him but the younger man was on edge. "I'm sure," he added this time his voice less harsh. Concern flowed over his face, "Dean... it looked like we weren't winning the war."

"We'll figure it out," Dean insisted. "And you're sure that's the place?" Dean questioned as he glanced down at the computer screen with a nod.

"Yeah... Franklin, Indiana," Sam stated with certainty. "I know how it sounds Dean, but I'm telling you we need to go there."

Dean looked away from the road and at his younger brother, his concerned and worried expression clear, "I still don't like this plan. I think you should stay with Bobby while I check this out," Dean reluctantly turned back to the road. He hated this plan. Going to the town that Sam says is where he is going to die. Dean couldn't take the thought of seeing that again. He had held his brother in his arms once and watched him die. Now knowing that in his brother's vision Dean wasn't there to protect him, made Dean regret the deal he had made even more.

Sam shook his head, Dean was dying and still all he could think about was protecting him, "No Dean. It'll be ok. It was a ways off. I'll be fine," he paused a moment and looked at his big brother, "I just feel like I need to go there. Find out why I had this vision now. There has to be a reason."

Dean's eyes returned to his brother again briefly, "I don't like it," He said shortly, adding, "And who the hell is this girl any way?"

"I don't know Dean, I've never seen her before." Sam shook his head a bit. He couldn't help remembering the emotions he had felt in the vision. He had felt like he cared for her. He couldn't explain it. He had no idea who she was, but in the vision it was like they loved each other. Sam pulled himself from the memory, "Dean I have never had a vision that far in advance, and never that real." Sam was obviously not going to let this go. He had to figure out why he was having the visions again. He had to know who she was.

The look of concern on Dean's face seem to worsen, "That's what I don't like. I thought I was going to lose you Sammy." Dean swallowed hard. He felt like he had already lost his brother. Even though he was with him and still had a few months left, it felt like none of it mattered. Sam would die eventually. There was nothing Dean could do to stop it. The thought scared the hell out of him. All he wanted for Sammy was for him to be happy. He wished he had never come back and pulled him away from college. Maybe then Sam would have been happy. Had a normal life. He could have been with Jessica. Dean reminded himself that if he hadn't the Yellow Eyed Demon would have taken Sammy and he may have died. Or worse been turned into who knows what kind of killer.

"Dean, I have to know," Sam insisted.

Franklin, Indiana

The Impala rolls down the streets, the early evening causing the street lamps to come on. Their light glistening off the black exterior of the metal beast. The Winchesters drive past the county court house and pull into a parking space along the road. Cars and people hurry about their lives not taking notice of the brothers. The Friday traffic rather heavy. They sit in the Impala looking out at the lawn of the government facility. Sam's eyes fix on the steps and sidewalk out front of the building. He can see the whole thing happen again in his mind. Who was that girl? How did he know her? Questions, doubts, and fear fill his mind.

"This the place?" Dean asks already knowing the answer and wishing like hell Sam had gone to Bobby's. He shuts off the engine of the Impala and looks around the city streets. The pair were only about 20 minutes from downtown Indianapolis yet Franklin had the look and feel of a small town America.

"Yeah." Sam confirmed. The vision playing over and over in his mind. The memory would not shake itself free.

"Now what?" Dean questioned his brother as they both looked over the surroundings. His eyes taking in details, studying the area, the way their father had taught them. Find exit routes, noting the pedestrians and taking inventory of the situation.

Sam shook his head, "I'm not sure. I mean she may not even live here yet." To be honest Sam hadn't thought his plan through. The need to get here overwhelming, he had never stopped to think that this may just be where they end up. She may not even be here. May have never been here before that moment in his vision. But still he was drawn to the small town.

"Let's just think of it like it were a regular case, what would we do next?" Dean spoke trying to help his brother think and focus. In part Dean was also trying to get his mind off of the fact that Sam had seen this death. He needed to try to think of this as a regular case too. They would never get any where if they let emotions get in the way.

Sam thought a moment, "Ask around town. See if we can find the woman. Then try to figure out who she is, check her past, and see if we can dig up a connection."

"Ok so let's get started." Dean looks in his review mirror seeing a couple of rather attractive women walking into a bar across the street. The image helped him to push some of the questions from his mind, replacing them with other distracting thoughts. The sign beside the door reads 'The Juke Box'. Dean grins a bit, "And I think I know where to start, I see a couple people I'd like to question." Dean could at least end up masking the emotions with a distraction.

The Juke Box

Inside the musty bar classic rock plays loudly on a juke box in the corner. The crowd is singing and clapping along. Everyone having a good time. From the looks of it this is the place most people go after work to unwind. The crowd is clearly just getting started. The entire place sings, and cheers along with the song.

Singing I love rock'n roll / So put another dime in the jukebox baby / I love rock'n roll / So come and take the time and dance with me

Sam is scanning the other side of the establishment. Surveying the bar and patrons sitting on it's stools. The crowd yells the lyrics more then singing them, and Dean notices that they all seemed to be looking in the same direction. They are intently watching a girl dance among the tables. She is young and looks just barely legal age to be in a place like this. Her lithe body moves seductively as she dances to the song. She is playing up to the crowd trying to get the surrounding patrons involved.

The sexy young woman moves from man to man as she gyrates and sways to the music. She slides up to one of the men who looks like he had rushed here right after getting off work, his factory uniform covered with grease. She doesn't appearer to notice the stains or at least she does she doesn't let it slow her down. The crowd claps as she is the only one singing along now.

He smiled so I got up and asked for his name  
She slides her hand down the collar of the man's shirt as she sways and moves.

But that don't matter he said cuz it's all the same  
Shaking her head she leans in close to the man kneeling down slowly as she slightly twists her body from side to side.

He said can I take ya home, where we can be alone  
She begins to ascend back up along the man's body, sway and turning her body, she is close to the man he can feel the warmth of her.

And next we're moving on and he was with me / (Yeah me)  
She turns from the man and begins to head to another man sitting at a table. Still moving, almost gliding across the wooden floor.

and next we were movin' on and he was with me / (Yeah me)

She danced close nearly sitting in the mans lap as she sings. Moving from one man to the next at the table. The chorus begun again the crowd was once again chanting along. Sam still studying the other side of the bar had yet to turn and see the sight; however Dean eyes were fixed on the woman. He tilted his head slightly to the side as he watched her dance trying to get a better view. Her long brown hair swaying as her body moved. She ran her hands through it. He watched her hands move up and down her body, over the short black mini skirt and white tank top she wore.

The chorus continued to repeat as she danced. "Sammy I think I'm having a vision." Dean said, his eyes locked on her agile body. As the song ended and another one began he added, "And, it's a really, really good one." Dean knew the next song as well, and he wished he could thank who ever had picked the songs on the juke box. The crowd was singing along again as she continued to danced from patron to patron.

Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see / I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance? / I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded

Sam turned his head to see what Dean was so caught up with. It was her. The girl dancing was the one from his vision. Sam couldn't believe it. He was distracted and busy watching her. His mind filled with disbelief. He had not even noticed the look on Dean's face.

"Ok, I know who I'm questioning first." Dean declared, as he watched the woman's body sway and move up and down, across the dance floor. The look on his face made it clear his mind was starting to wonder into thoughts better kept private.

Sam hearing his brothers words, looks over at him, it was a look Sam knew all too well. And it made him uncomfortable. "It's her," Sam interrupted Dean's fantasy, trying to get him back to reality and to stop looking at her that way. He turned back to watch the beautiful young woman.

"Where?" Dean asked, slowly coming out of his own private thoughts, he shook his head. Though he obviously didn't want to leave the fantasy.

Sam turned back to Dean, annoyance resounding in his voice, "The one you're thinking about asking out," he replied. Dean was still looking at her. In a way Sam felt jealousy when he saw the look in his older siblings eyes.

"I saw her first," the older brother stated, before quickly adding "Vision's don't count." His eyes still fixed on the woman. He hadn't even looked at his brother when he said it. Had he, Dean would have seen the frustration in Sam's expression.

Act Two  
The Juke Box

"I gotta get back to work, Sorry guys." Jen stated to the guys around the establishment who were all trying to urge her to continue to dance. "Wouldn't want Billy to fire me now would you?" She adds as she looks over the disappointed group, as she grabs her apron off of the top of the Juke Box. Someone had already had another classic song playing. Sighs of disappointment came from the crowd. Most were from the men, but even the woman were having a good time and didn't want to see it end. Jenny always knew how to get the crowd going. That was why Billy never complained when she had a little fun. The juke box played.

I woke up in the mornin', I'm still flat on my back / Couldn't move a muscle like I had a heart attack / The night was wild and woolly / Didn't think I'd make it through it / 'Cause lovin' you's a dirty job / And I'm the man to do it

She walks over to one of the tables, where a group of slightly greasy men in work shirts sat. "So the usual Hank?" she asks one of the men and his companions, with a playful smile on her face. They nod, as she ties the apron around her waist.

Lovin' you is a dirty job, lovin' you is a dirty job

"Come on Jenny one more song," one of them tries again to convince her. Leaning over the table towards her holding his hands out nearly begging.

Lovin' you is a dirty job, lovin' you is a dirty job

"Maybe in a little bit," she laughed, "we're getting busy, Tommy," she smiles at the man and uses one of her hands to brush her long flowing hair back. She turns her body moving slightly from side to side as she walks heading back toward the bar.

You put me through the ringer and hung me out to dry / You licked me off your fingers just like a piece of pie / You break my heart in pieces / But I've got the glue to glue it / Girl lovin' you's a dirty job / And I'm the man to do it

Dean and Sam watch her. Dean still fascinated by her movements. "I think I love your visions Sammy, how come they don't all lead to a girl like that." Dean looked her up and down as she leaned on the bar talking to the bar tender. Her mini-skirt barely covering her as she leaned over. Dean felt his temperature rise.

Lovin' you is a dirty job, lovin' you is a dirty job / Lovin you is a dirty job

"Dean, be serious for a minute," Sam found him self feeling protective of the girl, he didn't like Dean looking at her that way. He felt like it was wrong. He remembered the feeling from his vision. He had to remind himself that he didn't know the woman yet. That they hadn't even spoken. He couldn't feel this way about her. It was wrong. Then he thought of Jess. No. He loved Jess, this was just from a vision. It wasn't real.

Girl lovin' you's a dirty job and I'm the man to do it

"I am serious," Dean began, "she is seriously hot. Not to mention she's into classic rock." Dean was clearly smitten with the attractive woman. His eyes moved up ad down her body. He hadn't even noticed how uncomfortable his brother was.

I'm gonna hold you till the end of time / I'm gonna love you 'cause it's now or never / I'm gonna kiss you till I make you mine

"Dean we have to find out why she was in my vision and who she is. Get your head out of the gutter," Sam snapped at his brother, anger and frustration in his voice. "And stop looking at her that way," he demanded, his tone protective and infuriated.

Lovin' you is a dirty job, lovin' you is a dirty job

Dean wasn't sure where his brother's reaction was coming from, "What? Are you her big brother all the sudden?" Dean questioned picking on his little brother for the way he was acting. It wasn't the first time Dean had found a girl that was involved in one of their jobs attractive. "You want to find out about her, I want to find out about her. I say I get her number. If we hit it off, bonus." He stated summing up his feeling on the subject.

I'm gonna hold you till the end of time / I'm gonna love you 'cause it's now or never / I'm gonna kiss you till I make you mine

Under normal circumstances it is probably how they would have handled it, but Sam shook his head a bit. "No, we should just ask around about her," he insisted. He found himself hating the way Dean was acting.

Lovin' you is a dirty job, lovin' you is a dirty job / Lovin you is a dirty job / Girl your love is thicker than mud / And you're trying to drag me through it now

"Ok you do that, I'll go with my plan." Dean stated as he took off in her direction. Not really paying any attention to his little brother.

Lovin' you is a dirty job, lovin' you is a dirty job

"Dean..." Sam trailed off annoyed as he stood there watching his brother on his approach. Sammy shook his head, why did he feel this way? He stood there a moment then headed towards the bar. It felt awkward to watch his brother flirt with her. He tried not to watch, though caught himself peaking out of the corner of his eye.

Dean sauntered over toward the woman. "I like this girl already," he muttered under his breath. He watched her at the bar. Her long muscular legs, one was slightly bent as she leaned on the bar. She moved her foot with the sound of the music, as another song began to play. Man Dean had to find the guy who picked the songs they were way to perfect.

Baby When I think about you I think about love / Darlin' Gonna live without you And your love / If I had those golden dreams of my yesterday / I would wrap you In the Heavens / And feel it dying dying dying all the way

Sam watched out of the corner of his eye, as she talked to the older, surly looking bar tender. He handed her a bottle of whiskey, three beers, and a set of shot glasses. She put them on a tray carefully.

Feel like makin' Feel like makin' love / Feel like makin' love Feel like makin' love / I feel like makin' love to you

Dean was standing at one of the only empty tables, right behind her. She turned as he began to sit down. Sam turn trying not to watch as Dean shot her one of the smiles he was known to use. It always worked too. That was usually how he got women to talk to him. It never failed he'd go back to the hotel room with who ever he had set his sights on. Sam hated this.

Baby If I think about you I think about love / Darlin' If I had to live without you I live without love / And if I had the sun and moon We will shine them / I would give you both night and day Love satisfying---

She smiles at back at Dean as she walks to the table she had come from and gives them their order. Sammy catches himself watching again, as she heads straight for Dean's table. It felt like torture to him, and he couldn't figure out why. He could see them smile and exchange words. Dean was flirting more aggressively then usual, his uncomfortable younger brother could tell. 'Stop watching.' Sammy thought to himself. 'Just look away.'

Feel like makin' Feel like makin' love / Feel like makin' love Feel like makin' love / I feel like makin' love to you

No matter what he tried he found himself still trying to catch a glimpse from his peripheral vision. He notices her lean over and whisper something in Dean's ear as she slips a piece of paper in his jacket pocket. 'God Dean, why?' Sammy thinks, his expression almost mortified. Sam wanted to stop this. It was like a bad porno was going to unfold. The smile on Dean's face as she whispered to him only made Sam think about what would happen next. 'They go back to the motel. Then I get to sit in the car out front while my brother bangs the girl from my vision.' he thought. He spun around in the stool turning his back so he didn't have to watch any more.

And if I had those golden dreams of my yesterday / I would wrap you In the Heavens / Feel it dying dying dying all the way

Beside him Sam over hears one of the men at the bar talking."Look's like Jenny's got another one," one of the patron's says to the bar tender. "How long you give him till he figures it out?" he asked a laugh nearly escaping his lips.

The older man behind the bar turns and shakes his head, "That girl," he chuckles.

About fifteen minutes Dean looked around the bar for his brother, 'Sam must have headed back to the car.' he figured so he too headed out the door to find his brother. Sam was sitting on the trunk of the car. Dean could make out a slightly upset look on his face. 'What is up with him?' Dean thought as he ran across the street and met his brother at the car. "Hey you get anything?"

"Not as much as you apparently," Sam stated hurt and annoyance in his voice.

Dean shook his head and figured it was just the headache from the vision still bothering him. Sam hadn't told him about the emotions that had gone along with it. "Yeah, I got her number. Damn is she fine."

Sam stood up pushing himself off of the cold black metal. "Can I see it. We do still have a case you know." Dean shrugged and pulled the slip of paper from his pocket. He handed it to his brother. Sam opened the small folded scrap of paper. An amused look spread across his face. He had a hard time keeping a straight face for so long, "Dean," he held in a laugh, "have you looked at the number yet?"

"No. Why?" Dean's expression confused, Sammy was acting really strange, Dean snatched the piece of paper from him and looked down at it, "Son-of-a-bitch." he sounded pissed, as he read, the note it said 'For a good time call, Jenny 867-5309'.

Sam couldn't contain his laughter anything longer. He snickered as he spoke, "She blew you off...." his word trailed off with more laughter. "I think I like this girl," he said through the side splitting chuckles.

Dean waded up the paper and threw it on the ground. "Dude, Shut up!" he insisted hurt and frustration in his voice. As he pushed past his brother and opened the car door. Sam still laughing Dean turned to him, "Shut up!" The older and now rejected brother got into the car and shut the door.

Sammy made his way around the side of the car to his door, "Sorry..." he trailed off trying his best not to laugh as he climbed in. He was failing miserably at his attempt. "I can't believe you struck out."

"Get out!" Dean snapped back, looking at his brother with completely serious expression. Dean wasn't used to being jilted, let alone being picked on by his little brother because of it.

"What?" Sam tried to look innocent but the huge smile that was on his face made that impossible. He strained to hold the laughter in. He was probably enjoying this too much, but it wasn't everyday he had the opportunity to see his brother get turned down. And the way she had done it without Dean even realizing it. It was way too funny.

"You can walk you know?" Dean added, he really sounded pissed. He started the car. His brother stifling his laughter for the moment, as Dean backed the Impala back out onto the road, and they pulled away.

Act Two – Scene 2

From the street one could see the Winchester's sitting at a booth in the local diner. The painted name on the window read 'Aunt Judy's Country Kitchen'. Inside the two brother share a booth; as th waitress places their plates on the white table top in front of them. Sam slides his unopened laptop computer over, and out of her way. The waitress turns and heads back to the counter. It's quiet in the diner, their dinner rush had just ended.

"I told you I'm sorry," Sam added again, his brother's expression still not very forgiving. "I'll get you pie?" he offered, trying to appease his brother. He had been laughing almost non-stop since they had left the bar to come up with a different approach.

"Whatever," Dean shook his head, his little brother really needed to drop this.

"I told you Dean, I couldn't help it. I over heard the bartender talking about how she does that to a lot of guys. Apparently she gets asked out a lot, so it wasn't just you." He was trying to sound as comforting as possible; however he still had a smirk on his face.

"Did you at least find out something useful, or do all we have is that the girl has a seriously messed up sense of humor?" Dean questioned, trying to change the subject. He picked up his sandwich from the plate, and he took a big bite of his food. Then shoved a fry in behind the mouth full of burger.

"Her name is Jenny Morgan. She's been working in the bar for about a year and a half. Just showed out of the blue one day, by the way the guys at the bar made it sound." Sam began to relay the information he had gathered after hearing about the practical joke. To be honest when he heard what she did when guys asked her out from Billy he had felt better. Knowing that Dean wasn't going to get any where made it easier for him to concentrate on finding out more about her and the job. "She lives not too far from the bar and gets off work at close, around 3:00 am."

Dean swallow his food and took a drink from his glass of soda, "Ok so you want to watch the place huh? See if we can get more from re-con?" Dean asked figuring out where his brother's plan was going. He returned to his meal.

"Pretty much," Sam responded, "Any way the locals love her. Pretty much made it sound like half the people there looked out for her, like a daughter or kid sister," he informed his older brother then added, "at least the ones that don't come in to ogle her."

"I wasn't ogling." Dean sounded defensive through the mouth full of mostly chewed meat and bread.

Sam gave him a look that was less then convinced, "Right?" His head cocked slightly to the side.

"Ok maybe a little," Dean admitted before adding, "but dude can you blame me?"

His younger brother's head moving from side to side, as he spoke, "Can you blame her?" he looked at Dean in the eyes. Sam still sounded protective of the girl, "She gets it all the time by the way it sounds."

Act Two – Scene 3

The night was quiet as the last remaining patrons spilled out of the bar and onto the street. Some had taxi's waiting other's stumbled to their cars. Dean shook his head, 'Great drunk, red necks driving. They better no hit my baby.' he thought.

Sam looked down at his watch it was 3:09, she would be out any time now. The guys still had no idea how to approach this. The plan right now was to follow her tonight. Try to find out more about her. If they needed to they would ask around about her more in the morning.

They sat there waiting. She steps out on the sidewalk, followed by the older man she worked for. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek after he locked the door. Then she began to walk away, waving to the man. "See you tomorrow Billy." She called out. The surly man waves to her.

She approaches a 1985 Black Dodge Ram D-150 Pickup Truck, it's under carriage slightly rusted. Mud splattered on the sides, probably from the back Indiana roads. She was pulling her keys from her jacket, as a man stepping around the corner. His face concealed by the shadows. The brothers watched her stop in her tracks. It looked like they were talking but there was no way to make out what the conversation was about at this distance. They couldn't hear two, and it was too dark to read their lips.

"Hi there Jenny," the mysterious dark clad stranger spoke. Jenny stopping under the street light, "What surprised?" he asks, noting her defensive stance, "Maybe not."

"What do you want?" She hesitantly questions. She looks around the empty streets Billy is already in his car and pulled away. She swallows hard.

The man smiles, "He said you were smarter then that." he shakes his head. "You had to know he'd find you. It was only a matter of time before he sent someone to take care of loose ends." She tries to step to the side. He matches her movements blocking her path and showing he has every intention of attacking.

In the Impala, "Shit." Dean speaks see the pair on the sidewalk. The Winchesters were about to go and aid her; when The girl hits the man square in the face with the palm of her hand breaking his nose, then grabs him and bring her knee up slams him in the groin. They pause she is taking care of herself. The man stumbles back blood flowing down his face. Then he flings his arm through the air. It never make contact with her yet she flies through the air and slams into the side of her truck, denting the door before hitting the ground hard.

"Damn it." Dean says, as he grabs the colt and he, and his brother rush from the car, flinging open the doors and running across the street.

The man is standing over her body. A sadistic smile on his face, "Time to check out Jenny," he states as he leans down and puts a hand around her throat and picks her up her feet not touching the ground. She grabs at his hand choking, and trying to struggle. There is a shot. The bullet hitting the man in the shoulder. He gasps, astonished. Dropping his victim back to the ground he turns confused as a series of flashes through his body. He sees Sam and Dean running across the street. Then black. He falls to the ground face first.

Jenny sits on the damp pavement, looking at the two men running to her rescue. She pulls herself up using the door handle of the truck. "It's ok," Sam begins as he offers her a hand.

"Save it." She shoves his hand away. Then looks at the gun in Dean's hands, "That's not the original colt. Where in the hell did you get that?" she demands.

"Huh?" both brothers simultaneously ask, surprise on their faces.

Act Three  
Jenny's House

The room was quiet. The Winchester's stood there in the messy living room with their host. Jenny had thrown her jacket on the couch, the room looked more like what you would expect from a bachelor not a hot chick like her. There were empty plates, and a few soda cans on the coffee table. A TV by the window had a play station 3 hooked up with a Guitar controller plugged in. None of the furniture matched. Clothes were even scattered on the floor.

"So you're a hunter?" Dean asks, it added up, but they still hadn't expected it. In the bar she just seemed like your typical flirt of a waitress. Of course then it turned out she was into cruel practical jokes too, which was not what Dean had expected either. "How long?" And looking around the room he also hadn't expected her to live in a crap hole like this one.

"As long as I can remember," Jenny replied looking from brother to brother. She had brought them here after what happened in the street. "My dad died before I was born in an attack. That's when my mom insisted that the hunters who saved her train her. She couldn't pretend the monsters weren't real and didn't want anyone else to go through what she had to. Having your finance dead only a week before your wedding with a kid on the way." She walked into the kitchen followed by the guys. She opens the refrigerator and pulls out three beers then offers one to each of the brothers, Dean takes his, Sam just shakes his head. She puts the extra beer back, before opening her own and taking a drink.

"And they just said sure?" Dean doubted it had been that simple. He noticed the slightly annoyed look on her face and shrugged trying to seem innocent.

"Hell no. Would you?" She looked at him like he were stupid. "But when she kept bugging them she didn't give them much choice. Not long after I was born she tried to go on a hunt unprepared. Almost got killed. After that they figured they had to, or I'd end up an orphan," she explained. "I grew up with different hunters in and out of the house every week, she gave them a place to lay low in exchange for training and any information they could pass on. Then she used it to teach me," Jenny explained, her eyes looking from brother to brother.

"The way you went for that demon, it looks like she taught you pretty well." Dean began sounding impressed by the way she had handled herself in a fight. Then his tone changed as he added, "How come you don't use what she taught you? Why are you slinging drinks?" He sounded condescending.

She shook her head, "I left that part of my life behind me," she replied simply, before heading back to the living room.

Dean followed close behind, with his little brother in tow. "That's great you can turn your back on everything when there is a war going on." The older man's tone rude, and filled with some disdain. He was being pretty rough on the girl. Maybe too rough. He was still a little pissed at her.

She quickly snapped back at him, the volume of her voice raising, "Listen you have no idea what I have given up or gone through, and you have no right to come in here and lecture me." Hurt on her face, her voice sounding shakier.

Sam noticed her expression, "Dean let it go." He could tell she had been through a lot, and Sam knew what it was like to want a normal life. He also knew how it felt to lose everything. He felt that way when Jess had been killed, then his dad. And he felt that way more now then ever since Dean made the deal to bring him back.

Dean didn't know when to stop. "I'm just saying it take a real coward to run from your responsibilities like that," he stated, coldly.

His words not just hurting the girl. They also cut into Sam, 'Was that what he thought of me for going to college?' Sam thought. He turned not wanting to look at his brother. 'Does he think I was a coward and I just abandoned him and Dad. Could he still really feel that way, now after everything.'

Jenny was quick to get in Dean's face, not backing down from him. "You know what, you can kiss my ass." She looked like she was ready to wipe the floor with him right there, "I didn't ask for any of this. I didn't ask to watch my mom tortured to death begging for her life." Her story spilling out, "I didn't ask to have her blood spray across the room and hit me in the face while I lay helpless and tied up to watch it. Then have to lay there for days beside her body, while he... it, tortured me." She choked back tears. Anger, pain, and frustration on her face, "I barely got away, and I still wish every freakin' day that the demon had just killed me instead of her." She took a step closer to Dean, and he stepped back conceding ground to her, "So you know what you can shove your self-righteous attitude up your ass." She poked him in the chest with a finger.

"Jenny... he didn't know," Sam spoke softly trying to calm the distraught woman, "Listen we came here to find you." He began to explain, pulling her attention away from his brother, who was now standing there with a look of shock and embarrassment.

"Why?" She turned her attention to Sam, her voice still filled with anger, "You're little boy club getting lonely?"

Sam shook his head, then spoke again, "I have these visions." He wasn't sure if she would believe him, or even trust him. Still he had to tell her, "And I had one of you and me."

She cut him short, a smirk on her face, "Really. That's about as good as your brother's lame pick up line." She didn't seem amused or in the mood to hear some lame excuse.

Dean was about to yell at her again. She may have reasons for her attitude, but they had just saved her life, she could at least listen. "You know what...."

"Dean." Sam stopped his brother mid-sentence. Then looked at the beautiful young woman, "Jenny it's true I saw us fighting in this war side by side." Dean walked over to the window, looking out trying to ignore the woman. She was really pissing him off.

She refused to believe this. She wasn't a hunter, not any more. "Well you came to the wrong girl. You can keep your war. If the world is going to hell let it. I'm done." She had a life now. No demons, no monsters for almost two whole years, then these guys show up, and it's all back again. "And so are you. You guys need to get the hell out of here."

"What about the demon?" Sam asked referring to the man they had shot on the street, the one they had saved her from.

"You mean the dead guy in the back of my truck. I'll take care of him so just go," she stated staring at the taller man. "I'll bury him where no one will find him," she assured him.

Dean stared out the window as two large pick up trucks pulled into Jenny's drive way, they pull past the Impala and drive up on the lawn. "I think it might be a little late for that."

"Why?" Sam asks not liking the way Dean had said that at all.

"Cause we got company." Dean admitted as he turned from the window and pressed his back to the wall beside him.

Act Three – Scene 2

Five men step from the trucks. The final one pulling a sixth man out and throwing him to the lawn, the man was bound and gaged. "Jenny," the one who stood out in front called, in an nearly sing-song voice, "Come on out."

Sam looked at his brother, "How many Dean?"

Dean leaned over and peeked through the curtains. He watched one of the men hoist the older man from the ground, it was the bartender, "Five, looks like they brought bait too. Might be a decoy, if I had to guess they aren't too happy about their buddy getting shot," Dean answered his brother. He looks out wishing like hell they hadn't left everything in the car.

Sam headed to the other side of the window and peered out, "Demons?" he asked.

Jenny stood there still in the middle of the room, frozen in place, "They're demons." Jenny answers without looking out the window. She didn't need to. She knew why they were here. They were here for her.

The man holding the bartender pulled him to the lead demon, dragging the struggling man. "Ok if you won't come out for me how about for your friend Billy here?" He said pulling the man by his restraints, "I'll kill him. You know I will," he added, he held the older and frightened man, "Come out and I'll let him go," the demon stated.

"Billy," Jenny choked, she moved toward the door. Sammy stepping in front of her and grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Jenny you can't," he knew it was already too late, and that Jenny would only end up getting herself killed too.

"I'm getting bored." The demon shouts, as he snaps the man's neck. He yells at the house, "Fine if you won't come out and I can tell you got the place warded so we can't come in and play," rage filled his voice, "guess will just have to burn it to the ground." he pointed to the trucks as the others start pulling gas cans from the beds. The four other demons begin dousing the exterior of the house.

"Holy shit Sammy." Dean says stepping away from the window, and moving toward the center of the room, with his brother and Jenny.

"Jenny is there another way out of here?" Sam held her trying to get her to focus on what was going on, her eyes filled with sadness.

It was all happening again. Someone she cared about was dead because of her. She hesitated, "Ah.... Yeah the basement." She slowly snapped herself out of it. Sam was right they had to get out of here, "I put in an escape tunnel. My mom always had one. Taught me to be ready." She explained

"Would they know about it?" Sam asked he had to be sure it would be safe.

"No. No one does." Jenny assured him, she had never told anyone here about her past.

"Let's go." Dean ordered, as they ran through the house to the basement door in the kitchen.

The three of them hurry along in the tunnel. It's ceiling just high enough to where they can move crouched down. It's dirt walls, lit dimly by the flashlight they had grabbed on the way in. They could smell the burning building behind them.

They come out on the edge of a small patch of woods. They can see the demons around the house still yelling for her. The house engulfed in pillar of smoke and flames. Her truck is too close to the demons. Dean points to the Impala signaling the other two hunters, they nod to one another. Sneaking behind the car. They look over the trunk, making sure they haven't been spotted. Then they slowly move along the side of the car, Quietly they open one of the doors as to go unnoticed. The three of them slide in. Dean starts the car, the door still open. The demons turn hearing the engine growl to a start.

"The trucks." The lead demon orders as they all run for their doors. On the ground Jenny can see Billy's body laying lifeless, his head turned nearly all the way around.

Dean guns the gas as Sam pulls the door shut. The older brother puts the car in reverse. They peal out onto the road, being pursued by the two trucks. Jenny looks back through the rear window; what was left of her life burning away into the night. A tear gliding down her cheek.

The vehicles speed down the road. The trucks are gaining on the classic muscle car. "Dean drive faster," Sam urges him looking back at the headlights getting closer.

"I'm trying Sammy." Dean was pushing his car as hard as she would go, 'Come on girl, we gotta get out of here' he thought.

One of the trucks drives up alongside the vintage ride, and slams into it's side. "You son-of-a-bitch!" Dean yells, "You hit my car." He jerks the wheel back slamming his car into the truck giving the demons a taste of their own medicine. "I'm gonna freakin' kill you." He shouts to the vehicle beside them. The impact causing the truck to back off a bit.

"Left now!" Jenny yells as they come up on a gravel road. Dean jerks the wheel. He was taking a lot on trust here. But at least she knew the area. The road was barely wide enough for one vehicle. The truck couldn't get alongside him without winding up in one of the ditches that ran along either side.

"Now what?"

"Sharp right up head," she replies.

Sure enough there was, and Dean was ready for it. The first truck in line behind him, not so much. It is sent flying off the road and into an empty field getting it's wheels stuck in the thick mud and muck. The other truck takes the corner not even slowing for it's counterpart. It speeds up to ram the Impala from behind. The passengers jerk forward from the force. "Stop putting dents in my car!"

"There!" Jenny points at and upcoming intersection. "Right."

Dean waits until the last moment to spin the wheel hard to the left, he's attempting to faint the driver behind them, before jerking back to the right. The car's wheels spinning out in the wet grass off the road for only a moment, before returning to the road. With the corner they had gone from gravel to pavement.

The truck lost a bit of time trying to adjust to the misdirection before coming up again on the rear of the black automobile. The classic car's tail lights broken out from the impact they had sustained earlier.

Prior to Jenny giving any more directions Dean, spins the wheel hard. "What are you doing?" Jenny yells the car spinning in a complete 360.

The Impala drives straight for the on coming truck. "Dean!" Sam shouts, bracing himself for the possible impact.

The black car pulls to the left just before hitting the truck head on. The wheels going of the road and sliding through the grass. Dean pulls the wheel hard, forcing the car back on the road. He regains control even though he fish tails a bit. The driver of the truck attempts the same maneuver, but the larger vehicle doesn't have the agility the Chevy has.

Dean grins. The truck runs off the road. Slamming into the ditch running along the road. The driver hadn't been quick enough to pull it back on the road. At the intersection they had passed through before he headed in the opposite direction of the two trucks they had forced off the road.

Act Three – Scene 3

The Impala roars into the parking lot of the Hilltop Motel, and Dean pulls it around back to hide it in case the demons come looking for them. He motions to Sam to get a room as he looks over the damage to his car. The driver's side door is smashed in, deep scratches and scars all along the side. The rear end was banged up too. Tail lights broken, and the bumper was barely holding on. "Freakin' Demons." He was pissed.

Jenny just sat in the car, she wipes away the few tears that had formed as Sam approaches. In his hand he has keys. The three of them head into the room.

"Why did they want you dead?" Dean asks as he checks out the window. He and Sam had just finished laying salt lines and setting up the usual protection.

Jenny looked at him, sincerity in her eyes, "Because I sent one of them to hell," she stated like it was no big deal. "I hunted it after my mom's death. I sent it's demonic ass packing back to the pit. I guess he's still a little pissed at me for it." She sat on one of the beds, her hands shaking a little.

"You're not safe here." Sam's eyes filled with concern for the brunette, as he sat down beside her.

"I'll be fine." She tried to insist.

"He's right." Dean agreed with his little brother. He added, "cops are bound to have been all over your place already. You know they found the bodies. Knowing how crack police work can be they probably think it was you, since you're not there and dead too."

"You can't go back there," Sam reached out and held her hand. He felt bad seeing her so upset. He could tell she was on the edge. He tried to comfort her.

"Yeah I know. There's nothing there for me now any way," she looked down at his hand, and didn't pull away.

"Come with us," Sam's voice filled with worry. He looks at her hazel, watery eyes. He almost puts an arm around her but stops himself. He was afraid to upset her more.

"You're kidding right?" she almost laughed. He couldn't be serious. She'd just get them killed too.

"No. I had the vision for a reason. It lead me to you. You should come with us until we know why." Sam's voice soft and comforting. He reaches up and moves a strand of hair from her face.

"He's right, we can't just leave you here." Dean admits. As much as she irritates him, he knows Sam is right. And watching his brother with her sitting there on the bed, he starts to wonder if there isn't more that Sam hasn't told him. He can see a deep caring in his brother's eyes, more so than he had seen in a long time.

"Alright." She wipes her eyes again. "What the hell I got nothing left to lose."

Credits

Authors Notes:  
This is the second story in a series of stories about Supernatural that I will be writing. I will also be incorporating the current episodes into the plot (At least as long as I am able). The next story is already underway there will be more of Jenny, and more about her past. As well as more about the thing that killed Amber in the first episode. Stay tuned.

Special Thanks:  
Special thanks to all the people out there reading the story. Fans of the show are the reason I write. I want to share my vision of the show, and if it weren't for everyone reading the story I wouldn't have a reason to write it. Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming and I promise to keep more stories coming. Also special thanks my hubby Super Nova, who was the reason for a lot of the elements in this story. I hope this satisfied your crush on Eliza. Thanks to his input on the songs, the play station, her truck, and many other details. I'm sorry for driving you nuts and you not getting much time on the computer due to my obsession. Also a special thank you to my sister-in law. A conversation about classic rock brought up the song 'Jenny, Jenny' and it inspired me to name Eliza's character, as well as the scene in the bar with her and Dean.

Other Credits & Thanks:  
Thanks to Eric Kripke for creating the show and being such an inspiration. Thanks to Jensen, Jared, & the rest of the cast and crew for making one of the best shows on TV. The Previously on Supernatural is thanks to . Thanks to Map Quest for the time it takes to get from Sturbridge to Franklin.  
Thanks to where I found the lyrics for the songs used in the episode.

Song Credits:  
Joan Jett - I Love Rock and Roll, Foreigner - Hot Blooded, Ratt - Lovin' You is a Dirty Job , Bad Company - Feel Like Makin' Love , Tommy Tutone - Jenny Jenny (867-5309), * This last one is only referenced not actually played. *

Other Notes:  
I spent a lot of time doing little research for the story. Checking out a lot of Supernatural sites for info, and searching for information on the occult. No to mention looking up directions, stations, lyrics and such to add the extra detail to the story. I hope you all enjoyed it. All of the locations in the story from Franklin are real places, I used to look them up.


End file.
